La decision correcta?
by KaAn
Summary: Increible pero ciertooo! un nuevo capitulo! aleluya! espero q les guste! dejen reviews! disculpen la tardanza... parece q kagome se decide por kouga? no yo lo se... Inuyasha donde queda en todo esto?
1. kikyo o kagome?

¿La decisión correcta?  
  
Hola a todos!! Este es mi primer fic de Inuyasha, seré franca con ustedes, no estoy comenzando bien...acabo de ver el episodio de Inuyasha donde la maldita de Kikyo lo besa, y la pobre de Kagome tiene que ver esa asquerosidad...., yo soy una fan de Inuyasha+Kagome, pero ver ese episodio me ha dado asco.... creo que hoy no podré dormir en paz.... pero iremos al grano, este fic no será un Inuyasha+Kagome, ya que precisamente este episodio no me inspiró!!! se que recibiré muchos flamers y no me importa, ustedes opinen, con tal de que no me mandes cosas feas a mi e-mail todo estará bien, tampoco es un Inuyasha+Kikyo, porque a esa muerta tampoco la puedo dejar con el lindo de Inu!! sería pecado!! quizás habrá un momento donde pase algo pero no será duradero... ahora si... léanlo y denme su opinión  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango y Shippo estaban descansando al pie de la sombra de un árbol.  
  
Inuyasha estaba mas callado que de costumbre mirando el horizonte sin decir palabra, estaba recordando lo que había pasado la otra noche mientras todos dormían....  
  
Flashback  
  
Ya todos estaban durmiendo, Kagome en su bolsa de dormir, junto con Shippo y Sango y Miroku muy juntos...  
  
-Ja! Yo no se por qué Miroku nunca le ha dicho eso de "quieres tener un hijo conmigo?" a Sango, estoy seguro que ella aceptaba... - se dijo Inuyasha mientras observaba al monje y a la exterminadora durmiendo mas juntos de lo normal  
  
De pronto su olfato le advirtió que alguien se acercaba, cuidadosamente se dirigió hacia el lugar donde salía el olor, mientras mas se aproximaba ,mas seguro estaba... ese olor pertenecía a Kikyo... "su sacerdotisa"  
  
-Inuyasha  
  
-Kikyo...  
  
-Solo vengo a decirte una cosa, quiero que te separes de esa mujer que dice ser mi reencarnación  
  
-Que?! Pero..., yo no puedo hacer eso...  
  
-Claro que puedes, si es cierto que estas tan enamorado de mi la puedes dejar, yo ya estoy harta de verte siempre con ella! -Pero Kikyo....  
  
-Ella estorba entre nosotros!! Déjala!! Si no sientes nada por ella y solo sientes algo por mi quiero que la dejes!- y diciendo esto se fue, Inuyasha trató se seguirla pero ya no estaba mas  
  
Fin del Flashback  
  
-Inuyasha, te sientes bien? - preguntó Kagome algo preocupada por el hanyou  
  
-No, tenemos que hablar Kagome  
  
-Dime, sucede algo malo?  
  
-Aquí no - respondió el joven de cabello plateado mirando a Sango, Miroku y Shippo  
  
Después de alejarse un poco del grupo, Inuyasha comenzó  
  
-Kagome tu sabes que yo decidí proteger a Kikyo a pesar de todo, no es así?  
  
-....si, así es.... - respondió ella algo apenada  
  
-Nosotros ya no podemos seguir así..., yo..., yo amo a...  
  
-Basta!! Acaso crees que no lo se?? - gritó Kagome con lágrimas en los ojos, no tienes que repetírmelo!! Que es lo que quieres?? A donde quieres llegar con esta conversación??  
  
-Kagome por favor....  
  
-Ella te dio a escoger, no? Y la preferiste a ella!!  
  
Inuyasha no dijo nada, Kagome seguía llorando y no soportaba verla así, quería abrazarla... tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo..., pero.... Kikyo...  
  
-No te preocupes, ya entendí todo - dijo ella aún llorando - me voy de aquí, para que puedas seguir con ella sin que te estorbe  
  
Kagome tiró los fragmentos de la perla de Shikkon al suelo y salió corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo, no sabía hacia donde se dirigía solo quería alejarse de Inuyasha, tras ella aún podía sentir la mirada de Inuyasha y pudo escuchar su voz  
  
-KAGOME!! NO TE VAYAS!!  
  
Shippo se acercó rápidamente a Inuyasha mientras veía a Kagome alejarse  
  
-Que le hiciste ahora perro tonto!? - exclamó con lágrimas en los ojos - la hiciste llorar!! Te odio!! Como pudiste cambiar a esa muerta andante por Kagome? TE ODIO INUYASHAAA!!  
  
Sango se acercó a Shippo y lo cargó, sin embargo el pequeño kitsune no dejaba de llorar  
  
-Fue su culpa Sango!! El hizo que Kagome se fuera!! - Sango miró a Inuyasha, el no había apartado la mirada del lugar por donde Kagome había huido  
  
-Si algo le pasa todo será tu culpa - dijo ella con los ojos húmedos  
  
Miroku también se acerco al Hanyou, pero no le dijo nada, solo siguió de largo hacia Sango y Shippo  
  
Por otro lado...  
  
Kagome seguía corriendo, de pronto se detuvo, estaba demasiado fatigada, no tenía ni la mas mínima idea de donde se encontraba y estaba empezando a asustarse, de pronto sintió algo extraño, unos fragmentos de la perla de Shikkon se acercaban a una velocidad impresionante, la joven de ojos marrones se asustó no tenía ni una flecha, todo lo había dejado cuando huyó.  
  
Mientras pensaba en donde esconderse sucedió algo inesperado para ella  
  
-Kagome!! Estas aquí!!, lo sabía!! Sentí tu agradable aroma desde muy lejos!!  
  
Kagome pudo reconocer esa voz en un instante, volteó para asegurarse si era o no quien estaba pensando...  
  
Kagome estas bien? - preguntó el joven al verla con lágrimas en los ojos  
  
-Kouga... - Kagome comenzó a llorar de nuevo y se abalanzó a los brazos del youkai, este se puso como un tomate al tener en sus brazos a la chica de sus sueños  
  
-Ka... Kagome? -preguntó el un poco nervioso  
  
Ella solo seguía llorando amargamente sobre su pecho  
  
Kouga se dio cuenta que no sería buena idea preguntarle que era lo que le había ocurrido y por que lloraba así, lo mas probable era que todo fuera culpa de ese perro estúpido, sintió un gran odio hacia ese despreciable ser, por haber lastimado así a su mujer  
  
-Kouga..., yo....  
  
-Shh..., no digas nada... no tienes que explicarme nada... - dijo el abrazándola delicadamente contra su cuerpo, tenía miedo de lastimarla..., se veía tan vulnerable...  
  
Kagome lloró hasta quedar sin fuerzas, tanto, que acabó dormida en los brazos de Kouga, este la levantó suavemente y se la llevó a su cueva.  
  
Horas después...  
  
Kagome se despertó, lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos fue el rostro de el lobo youkai, el se había quedado observándola desde que la acostó en su "cama", estuvo observando las facciones de su rostro y cada milímetro de su cuerpo mientras ella dormía  
  
Kagome lo miró a los ojos, el la miraba a ella, a pesar de estar con muy triste ve veía tan hermosa..., ella abrió la boca para decirle algo, pero...  
  
-Shhh... algo se acerca, lo puedo oler... - dijo Kouga en voz baja - no te muevas de aquí  
  
Kouga salió de la cueva, sin embargo Kagome no se quedaría alli, y siguió al youkai  
  
No avanzaron mucho cuando Kouga se encontró con una bestia horrorosa, tenía la apariencia de una salamandra pero con torso y cabeza humana.  
  
-Grrrr.... youkai.... se que tienes fragmentos de la perla de Shikkon y yo te los quitare!!  
  
-Jajaja, eso es lo que tu crees... pelea!!  
  
Kouga se lanzó contra el, pero no se dio cuenta que por atrás, un demonio muy parecido al que el estaba atacando en ese momento iba directo hacia... ¿Kagome?, pero que hacia ella aquí? - se preguntó Kouga  
  
Corrió lo mas rápido que pudo hacia ella y se puso delante para recibir el impacto de una gran espada cerca al pecho  
  
-AHHH!! -KOUGA!!!  
  
Continuara....  
  
Que les parecio?? Bueno, malo?? Mas o menos?? Aun no se si lo haré Kagome+Kouga o Kagome+Inuyasha .... todo depende de los episodios que sigan pasando por cartoon network.... dejen reviews!! Quiero saber que opinan de este fic 


	2. kouga al rescate?

La Decisión Correcta?  
Capitulo dos  
  
Hola!! Ya estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capitulo de este fic!! Disculpen la demora pero no tengo vida el colegio me mata con muchos deberes!! Exámenes todos los días!! Tareas todos los días y ahora se me vienen encima los trabajos grupales!! No se si sobreviviré este año... +_+ ya me perdi dos capítulos de Inuyasha!! Buaaa!! ;_; snif! Si me pierdo uno mas no se que haré. pero ya los dejo con el siguiente capitulo para que no se duerman sobre el teclado leyendo tanta tontería acerca de mi.  
  
************************************************************  
  
-KOUGA!!  
  
La gran espada se había clavado sobre el pecho de el lobo y no contenta con eso lo había traspasado. Kagome observó horrorizada como Kouga caía al suelo y una gran charco de sangre se formaba bajo el  
  
-Ahora te quitare los fragmentos de la perla! - gritó el mostruo arrastrándose hacia Kouga  
  
-...Kagome..., huye  
  
-No! No te dejaré solo!  
  
-Pero... Kagome... el te matará  
  
Kagome estaba a punto de protestar una vez mas cuando oyó unas voces  
  
-Señora!!! Señora!!! Agarre esto!!  
  
Dos lobos de la manada de Kouga se dirigían hacia ella, le alcanzaron un arco y un carcaj lleno de flechas. Los lobos estaban también con sus armas y se preparaban para el ataque de los monstruos cuando una voz los detuvo  
  
-No! Aléjense lo mas que puedan de aquí! Yo acabare con ellos. Llévense a Kouga por favor  
  
-...No.... no la dejen sola...  
  
-Váyanse!!!  
  
Los youkais no sabían a quien hacerles caso, pero se decidieron por Kagome cogieron a Kouga y se ocultaron tras una gran roca  
  
-Tontos!! Creen que una simple mujer podrá derrotarme?? Jajaj.... arghh!!  
  
Las Flechas deshicieron al monstruo antes que acabara de reírse, el otro corrió la misma suerte.  
  
Kagome corrió hacia los lobos, estos estaban muy asustados. Kouga sangraba mucho  
  
-Señora...  
  
-No hay tiempo que perder!! Vamos!! debemos atender esa herida de inmediato! Antes que se ponga peor, donde esta el resto de la manada?  
  
-Arriba, en lo mas alto de esa montaña, ahí nos instalamos - respondio uno de ellos  
  
-Perfecto, vamos!! De prisa!!  
  
*******  
  
Mientras tanto por otro lado  
  
-INUYASHA! ERES UN BAKA! YA LEVAMOS BUSCANDO A KAGOME TODO EL DIA Y AUN NO APARECE!! Y TODO ES TU CULPA!! TE ODIO!! - el pequeño Shippo ya no soportaba mas la ausencia de Kagome y esta era la enésima vez en el día que le gritaba a Inuyasha, el Hanyou tenia muchas ganas de darle un buen golpe al pequeño zorro para que se calle, pero sabía que en el fondo el kitsune tenia razón  
  
Kagome había huido.  
  
Y todo había sido por su culpa  
  
-TE ODIO!!!!! -y diciendo esto, Shippo le mordió la pierna lo mas fuerte que pudo  
  
-Ya basta!! Ya me tienes harto!! No es mi culpa que se haya ido - mintió Inuyasha - ya suéltame!!  
  
Miroku se acercó a Inuyasha y quito a Shippo de allí  
  
-Oye Inuyasha..., no será que la señorita Kagome se fue a su época? -Te equivocas, Kagome no se fue a su casa  
  
-Y como puedes estar tan seguro de eso? - pregunto el monje con algo de malicia en su voz  
  
-Porque ella me lo hubiera dicho  
  
El trío se quedo en silencio, lo mejor en estos casos era eso, silencio....  
  
Siguieron caminando, los lugares para buscar a Kagome eran cada vez menos, Inuyasha comenzaba a desesperarse  
  
-Solo espero que no haya sido secuestrada - dijo Miroku  
  
Inuyasha palideció, si eso fuera cierto, habría sido por su culpa y si algo le pasaba a Kagome no se lo perdonaría jamás.  
  
Algún lugar muy alto en las montañas....  
  
-Ahhh!!!  
  
-Discúlpame Kouga! Pero tengo que desinfectarte la herida o sino será peor  
  
-Ka...Kagome..., estas bien? El monstruo... no te hizo nada?  
  
-No me hizo nada, gracias a ti, arriesgaste tu vida por protegerme... Kouga...  
  
El lobo la miró de una manera tierna, poco común en el, Kagome también lo miró directo a los ojos, esos ojos azules tan profundos...  
  
Una mano de Kouga se abrió paso y tocó delicadamente a Kagome en la mejilla, esta se estaba empezando a sonrojar, pero no apartó la mano del lobo, ni mucho menos protestó  
  
Sus rostros se estaban acercando, una mano de ella se puso sobre la de Kouga, y se estaban acercando cada vez mas...  
  
-KOUGAAAAAAA!! QUE BUENO QUE YA DESPERTAS......??  
  
Kouga y Kagome se separaron en menos de un segundo  
  
-PERDOOOON!! LO SENTIMOS MUCHO KOUGA!!! POR FAVOR PERDOOOON!!- comenzaron a gritar los lobos mirando a Kouga con mucho miedo, el lider de los lobos los miraba con demasiado odio para ser cierto  
  
-solo váyanse de aquí, sino quieren morir... - dijo tranquilamente  
  
Los lobos salieron corriendo como nunca  
  
-Discúlpame Kagome...  
  
-No te preocupes, todo esta bien  
  
-Yo..., imagino que algo ocurrió entre Inuyasha y tu, es por eso que no estan juntos verdad?  
  
-Pues...  
  
-No, no tienes que darme ninguna explicación  
  
-...yo ya no voy a seguir al lado de Inuyasha, nunca mas... el... el prefirió a Kikyo... y... y yo... - los ojos de Kagome se comenzaron a llenar de lagrimas y no pudo continuar así que se volteo  
  
Cuando Kagome dijo lo de Inuyasha, Kouga creyó ver una luz al final del túnel..., pero rápidamente se molestó consigo mismo  
  
El ya lo sabía... todo había sido culpa de ese perro idiota, y ahora Kagome estaba así por el..., como había podido escoger a esa otra sacerdotisa? KAGOME ERA MUCHO MEJOR!! COMO HABÍA PODIDO LASTIMARLA ASI?? NOOO ESTO NO SE LO IBA A PERDONAR NUNCA! KAGOME ESTABA LLORANDO POR EL! TODO ERA SU CULPA!! ESTA VEZ LO MATARÍA SIN PIEDAD!! ESTA VEZ NADA IMPORTABA...  
  
Pero tampoco podía dejar así a Kagome... ella estaba muy triste por culpa de ese perro estúpido, con mucho esfuerzo se levantó, la maldita herida aún no cerraba... pero eso no le impediría avanzar hacia SU mujer...  
  
Kagome no lo sintió llegar, de pronto se vio envuelta por unos fuertes brazos  
  
-Kouga! Tu herida...!  
  
-Estoy bien, Kagome ese perro de Inuyasha no te merece, escoger a esa mujer de barro teniéndote a ti... ahora si no tengo ninguna duda! El no tiene ni una pizca de cerebro  
  
Kagome volteo, aun entre los brazos de Kouga, y lo abrazó comenzó a llorar nuevamente, hasta que de pronto dijo  
  
-Kouga... yo... puedo quedarme contigo? Solo por poco tiempo... no quiero regresar a mi casa aun... por fav...  
  
-Kagome!! Claro que si!! puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que tu quieras!! -Kouga... tu sabes que yo...  
  
-Eso no me importa, yo se que tu amas a ese perro, pero nada me haría mas feliz que tenerte a mi lado, aunque sea un dia  
  
-Yo ya no quiero, ya no quiero amarlo mas! Por que?! Por que me tuve que enamorar de el?!  
  
-Si decides quedarte conmigo... yo tengo amor suficiente para los dos... yo puedo hacerte feliz, estoy seguro, te cuidare, te cuidare siempre y nadie te hará daño, nunca, te lo prometo  
  
Kagome ya no dijo nada mas, quería intentarlo, Kouga era casi perfecto para ella, el la amaba y ella sentía mucho aprecio y cariño hacia el... quizás con el tiempo...  
  
Ninguno de ellos lo pensó... espontáneamente el la tomó de la cintura y ella puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, y recibió su primer beso, de alguien a quien quizás ella no amaba, pero solo el tiempo le diría si el sería el hombre para ella...  
  
Bueno no el hombre... mas bien el youkai  
  
Continuara........  
  
Salió algo cursi, no? NO ME IMPORTAAAA!! A MI ME HA GUSTADO MUCHO!!!! JAJAJAJAJA esta raro, no?? mandenme sus reviews, asi sea para matarme a criticas o para felicitarme no importa!! Y porsiacaso aun no se si va a ser Inuyasha+Kagome o Kouga+Kagome XD convénzame por su pareja favorita!! XD!!!!!! 


End file.
